


War Happened

by Lillian_nator



Series: You Said Family Went To War. [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I had to do it guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: They had been betrayed. They were hurt. They needed help.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: You Said Family Went To War. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879831
Comments: 42
Kudos: 972





	War Happened

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I wasn't gonna post anything today because I have the new (this is home) chapter coming out tomorrow, but I had to write something after Today's stream - my mind is crazy man
> 
> So here's a short little drabble I had in my head 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

The elder of the two had sat the young blonde down, tears pooling in both of their eyes. The heat enclosed them, when they sat close enough to the small fire. 

“Hey, hey. It’s going to be okay.” Wilbur wiped the tears off of the blonde's face. 

“It hurts Wil…” The boy whined. “It - it, ow. Please don’t.” 

Tears were falling at a consistent and fast pace now. Tommy had been shot with a bow before, but he wasn’t awake the last time Niki had to pull one out. 

Niki - 

Tommy wasn’t sure to trust Wilbur with the task. He means, he trusted Wil with his life. The brunette was Tommy’s older brother, his protector. But, Wilbur had no medical practice, not like Niki had. 

Somehow, arrows seemed to hurt more than when his flesh was sliced into with a sword. His arms, side, and legs had been slashed with swords and axes before. He had broken bones before. He had broken most of his ribs, during his last war. Maybe, maybe he just didn’t remember that pain, because he knew that those injuries did in fact hurt. He was in pain for weeks after he got shot in the chest, he couldn’t walk for the first two, pain racked his body with every step until his body gave up, and he couldn’t step any further. When George managed to slice open his calf, it hurt, really, really, bad. He could walk on it sure, but he cried every time he did, that one only took about a week or so to heal; it wasn’t too bad. Tommy was pretty sure he broke one or two of his fingers when he punched Punz’s netherite helmet instead of his head, but the adrenaline had made up for that one, leaving him with a few bruises but seemingly little to no pain. 

Maybe it was the fact that he had to walk about 700 blocks with two arrows in his right calf. Maybe it was because by the time he had walked about 500 of those blocks, the adrenaline had worn off, and he had to hobble through the pain, with Wilbur holding half of his weight. Maybe it was because 50 more blocks in Tommy had collapsed and given up, that the pain was too much to bear. That Wilbur had picked him up, and carried him on his back the rest of the way while Tommy sobbed into his brother’s shoulder. 

“Tommy, I have to take the arrows out, I'm sorry.” Wilbur stated softly, refusing to look into his little brother’s eyes. It would break him, he would give up. He couldn’t do that, if he doesn’t take the arrows out the wound could get infected, or Tommy could bleed out. 

“No -” Sobs racked the younger’s chest as he clutched onto Wilbur’s jacket. “Please, please don’t.” 

“Tommy -” 

“It hurts so much Wil,” More sobs, more tears. “Please - please no.” 

At this point Tommy was coughing. He couldn’t get enough air no matter how hard he tried. His lungs burned at the protest, but he was crying too hard. 

“Okay, I’m gonna do it on the count of 3 okay?” Wilbur whispered as the blonde nestled deeper into his shoulder, his shoulders shaking with every uneasy breath and sob. But the small blonde nodded nonetheless. 

“3...” Wilbur put his hand on the tail end of the arrow. 

“2..” He made sure his grip was firm, he put his other hand on Tommy’s small calf. 

“1.” He pulled it out quickly, because the slower he went the more it was going to hurt. Tommy let out the most gut-wrenching, pain-filled scream that Wilbur had ever heard. 

Wilbur tried to console the young boy, whose head was buried deep into Wilbur’s shoulder. He soothingly rubbed the small teen’s back, as his other hand brushed through Tommy’s hair. Tommy’s shoulders shook, and he trembled a bit harder after every breath, but they both knew that Wilbur had to pull out the second, and he had to do it before Tommy bled too much out of the first wound. 

When the brown-eyed boy pulled out the second arrow, it wasn’t much different. 

He gave a soft, quiet countdown, that he knew Tommy could barely hear over the sounds of his own sobs. But this time, Tommy contained his scream, and instead bit down on Wilbur’s shoulder while tears ran down his face. Wilbur wouldn’t lie, it hurt, a lot, but Wilbur could tell that the pain that Tommy was facing was hundreds and hundreds times worse, so Wilbur didn’t say a word about it - if it helped Tommy get through this, then Wilbur would have to put up with it. 

The curly-haired brunette silently cleaned Tommy’s wounds, whispering to his little brother that everything would be okay, he would only be in pain for a small while longer. He bandaged the gashes while Tommy sobbed into Wilbur’s chest. Once again, Wilbur had to just try and console the boy, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop the pain. 

“I’m sorry Tommy, I really am.” Wilbur said into Tommy’s blonde hair. 

“S’okay.” The teen mumbled breathily, when he finally calmed himself down enough. 

“He -” Hiccup. “He betrayed us.” 

“I know.” WIlbur said bluntly, still holding the boy to his chest. “I didn’t expect it either.” 

Wilbur knew who Tommy was talking about, among the other betrayals that happened tonight, the one man who Tommy expected it least from, was Wilbur’s old friend. 

Schlatt. 

One of Wilbur’s oldest best friends, came around a lot when Tommy was younger. Although Schlatt was never great with kids, he had taken a liking to the small blue-eyed boy, who seemed to be way too smart to be 9. He would teach Tommy about the economy, and sit down with the boy while Tommy explained his newest project. Wilbur was always with them too, to make sure that Schlatt wasn’t filling Tommy’s head with communist propaganda - for one, but also because he silently worried that Tommy liked Schlatt more than himself. And although the boy looked up the ram-horned man, he could never replace Wilbur in Tommy’s eyes. 

The two teens-at-the-time, looked after Tommy a lot when Phil and Techno were away, whether it was hanging out a room over while Tommy was napping, or actually sitting down and playing with the boy, the two were there. And although Schlatt hated to admit it, he was fond of the boy, albeit not as fond as Wilbur, Techno, or Phil for sure, he really did care for him. 

And as much as Tommy didn’t like to admit it, for a while, Tommy had seen Schlatt as an older brother too. 

Now, he had taken away the one thing that Tommy and Wilbur worked their hardest for. He had forced Tubbo to work for him. And he had shot Tommy in the leg. Twice. 

Wilbur would never forgive him. 

As Tommy calmed down, Wilbur could see the poor boy getting tired, so he brought them both to the small orange cot. He laid down first, and placed Tommy atop his chest. The smaller teen was out like a light, while Wilbur took a while longer, playing with the blonde’s hair trapped in thought. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two were woken up the next day by harsh knocking - 

Surely, Schlatt hadn’t found them yet. 

“Stay put Tommy, do you understand? If you get up, I will personally hurt you.” Wilbur had threatened, moving slowly towards the door, a small golden axe in hand. 

“Hey, who is -” He had answered, but was speechless. This was not who he expected it to be - 

Wilbur hesitantly opens the door to a slightly shorter, pink haired man, whose eyes are too eerily familiar. The lean man takes out his sword from it's sheath, and stares at Wilbur with a blood thirst unlike one he's ever seen. 

"Move." The voice, seep, monotone, well known. He lived with the man for 10 years, he was used to his emotionless voice. This time though, this time it was laced with protectiveness, it was laced with bloodlust. 

"Techno," Wilbur sighed, pulling a hand through his knotted hair, he flinched at the small, weak voice behind him. 

"Techno?" The voice was small, smaller than Technoblade remembered it being. It was weak. It hurt. The voice was shy, but it was full of hope. It was his little brother. 

"I won't ask again Wilbur." There was maliciousness in his voice that hadn't been there before. He inched forward. "Move." 

He heard a small hesitant huff behind Wilbur, a small shuffle, and the scrapping of metal against the wooden floor. A sniffle. A grunt. 

Wilbur turned slightly to glare at the young boy, "Tommy, no. Toms - you gotta sit down." It gave Techno enough leeway to see his brother. 

The last time he had seen Tommy was at MCC, and even that was 6 months ago, it looked as though he had grown another inch or two, sporting much taller than Techno was. It was strange seeing his little brother tower over him. 

His leg was bandaged. His right leg. He was limping. He could barely walk. 

His eyes darkened even more - someone was going to pay for this. His grip tightened around his sword making his knuckles go white. Tommy used a large iron sword to walk over to Techno, his eyes were tired, but excited. His eyes were red - 

_Had Tommy actually been crying?_

“What happened?” Techno growled directed at Wilbur, but his eyes stayed on Tommy. 

Wilbur had been the target of those words once before, he knew what it was like to feel so small and useless, and disappointing. He should feel all of those things, he couldn’t keep his little brother safe. 

Wilbur opened his mouth to answer, but like always, Tommy did the talking. “War did.” 

His voice was weak and scratchy from all of the crying. 

He sniffled, inching closer to Techno, “ **War Happened** , Big Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO yeah, it was based off of Today's stream, I don't know if I will continue this on as an official part of the series, because I'm not sure if I want this to be Techno's entrance but yeah. 
> 
> I'm sorry if I made you sad. I will be posting again tomorrow. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please comment any of your thoughts down below, I love to read them, and I hope you have a good night!


End file.
